


orchid, azure, tangerine

by chickencrust



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ?????, ???????? kinda ???????, Colours, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, rated teen for Extremely Vaguely Implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickencrust/pseuds/chickencrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yoon jeonghan is purple<br/>choi seungcheol is blue<br/>hong joshua is orange</p><p>together they make up every time of the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	orchid, azure, tangerine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> thank u niz for giving me food for thought while i was havign a weird manic episode bc look Hey it turned into something!!!  
> there's some explanations in the end notes

purple

yoon jeonghan is purple. deep and seductive. smooth. the way he bats his eyelashes, the curve of his lips, the tone of his voice. the rasp in his singing; lilac. he's like expensive velvet curtains draped over a four poster bed and smooth sheets of burgundy silk.

 

blue

choi seungcheol is blue. deep, deeper, the deepest. royal blue, like the bottom of the sea, like an uncut sapphire. he’s the blue of medieval princes, dressed in their finest robes and ancient russian tsars and british naval lieutenants from the late 1700s.

 

orange

hong joshua is orange. bright, sweet, summer orange. honey, peaches, dandelions, joshua is like the sun. his grin, his warmth, the twinkle in his eyes, like kisses in july in between trees in bloom and wildflowers.

 

-

 

sunrise

joshua wakes up before them, as per usual. he wakes up before them and gets up before them and they’re as confused as always. then he comes back, brushed teeth, brushed hair, smile on his face, and it’s like the room grows warmer from his presence alone. they pull him back down, like always, hold him tight and together they wait for the sun to rise. seungcheol is baby blue, jeonghan is lavender purple and joshua is amber in between them, as bright as the sun itself. jeonghan interlaces his fingers with joshua’s and seungcheol kisses his cheek and it reminds joshua of butterflies and spring flowers.

 

midday

the sky is light blue and the clouds are pale and joshua is holding their hands. jeonghan is happy and bright and periwinkle and seungcheol is relaxed and he is the same shade of blue as the sky and joshua could not be happier. joshua is bright too; orange annuals and sunflowers and chrysanthemums. there’s smiles on all their faces; orchid, azure and tangerine, and they’re all wrapped up in each other, like the world is only them. jeonghan is smiling at joshua and joshua is laughing and seungcheol has his arm around joshua’s shoulders and it’s like the world is just purple and blue and orange.

 

sunset

red fills the room, bright fiery red, and it looks good with the flush on joshua’s cheeks. he’s still so bright; glowing, twinkling, while the others have darkened considerably. jeonghan is burgundy and plum and sangria, seungcheol is navy, like the night sky and they’re surrounding him, consuming him and he loves it. there’s bruises blooming on joshua’s neck, on his chest, on his thighs and they’re the same shades of blue and purple as jeonghan and seungcheol and it feels like they’re leaving little pieces of themselves underneath his skin every time they put their lips on him. only after the sun has gone down and joshua has trouble seeing their faces do they pull away, but only for a moment. then they’re back and wrapped around him and joshua is out like a light.

 

midnight

jeonghan dreams of yellow tulips and greek valerians and it leaves a bad taste in his mouth, but he holds joshua a little tighter. joshua dreams of painting, of watercolour galaxies and white ink on his cheeks and stains on his hands from ultramarine and mulberry and he vaguely feels jeonghan pressing closer, as if his whole dream shifted a little, but he doesn’t mind. seungcheol dreams of fresh grapes and orange soda and dipping his feet in the ocean and he didn’t know the ocean was this violet or the sun this shade of merigold, but he doesn’t really mind. joshua turns and seungcheol turns with him and jeonghan feels his world tilt a little and it’s kind of dizzying, but it’s okay. jeonghan has his nose buried in joshua’s hair and seungcheol has an arm draped across joshua’s stomach and joshua is warm and bright and happy in between them, so it’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> O K so to explain some things i gues ?  
> i had a manic episode or soem shit and saw colours and niz asked me to talk abt jihancheol so Thats What I Did  
> heres british naval uniforms: (https://goo.gl/Na1xbr) (https://goo.gl/l1Vj75)  
> the colour names i used are from googling "shades of purple/blue/orange" lmao  
> AND since i love the language of flowers-- jeonghan dreams of yellow tulips which means hopeless love and greek valerians (http://goo.gl/NFFe56) which means rupture so i guess he interprets it as their relationship rupturing and falling apart bc it's hopeless  
> they all dream of each other and stuff IDK the night paragraph didnt rly make sense but i felt like i Needed it to come full circle (the sunset paragraph was the only one i'd come up with while Actually seeign colours so it might b more vivid)  
> idk  
> thank u cherie and mon (and anyone else who stopped by) for watching me write that was funky  
> aaand thank u amy for giving me ideas when i got stuck and listenign to me talk abt the norwegian school system


End file.
